How Something Negative Turns Positive
by Diamond Wings
Summary: Gaara makes a bet with Kankuro to earn some money, but will he rake in something other then just cash...? GaaxSaku Oneshot


Greetings all! My first one-shot, since I just got this random idea while doodling on my hw. XD

If this story seems kinda like another one, I apologize immensely, and I swear that I'm not copying someone else's idea.

Anyhow, please enjoy!

DiamondWings

(Btw, Gaara's really ooc in this story, but hey, it's a ONESHOT

Disclaimer: Since it's 11PM and I have to get up at 6 tomorrow, I'll say it nice and simple. I don't own Naruto.

(Story…Start)

Gaara looked blankly at the person sitting next to him..

"Fine! Fifty then!"

There was silence surrounding the two siblings.

Kankuro growled at his brother's impassive face. "I'm not going any higher then a hundred."

"I accept," Gaara said finally, with a slight tilt of his lips.

Why was he doing this again?

The regular, sane Gaara would have denied it almost immediately, but you could say that he _was_ rather bored… and why not earn a bit of money?

Not that he was poor or anything, but Kankuro's precious money (The more money out of Kankuro's hands, the less porn magazines lying around the house) was special, since he rarely ever gave it to anyone. (Gaara could just imagine Kankuro yelling, 'every dollar saved is one dollar closer to that one,' cough.' book I wanted to get!')

The location the two brothers were located at currently would've explained most of the things one would need to know.

Gaara peered around at the people running around half-drunk. In a way, he hated bars. There would usually be some drunk _male_ who would glomp him and then attempt to drag the Kazekage to some hotel room to do erm…stuff. Of course, Gaara would whack them on the head, since he was _straight_, and quite proud of it. However…back to the point.

If Gaara could stay conscious while drinking more sake then Kankuro, he would get two-hundred dollars. The same went vice versa.

Kankuro had the slight advantage, being that he went out drinking a _lot_ more then Gaara. Though younger, the red-head had a lot more control over his state of mind, so he might be able to stay a bit less tipsy then his brother.

"Two bottles of your best sake, please!"

Gaara glanced over at Kankuro, who looked as if he was sure that he would win.

The glance turned into a heated glare.

Subaku No Gaara would not lose to his idiot of a brother.

(Scene Change)

Sakura seated herself at the end of the saloon. There wasn't really a need to attract anyone's attention.

This _was_ Suna's most well-known bar, so more then likely the sand-siblings would be going here if they decided to get tipsy tonight, which was more then likely, since today was a Friday.

The pink-haired kunoichi waved the bartender over.

"Get me the strongest alcoholic drink you have."

The middle-aged-man looked at her curiously, but granted her a cup full of some _green_ liquid.

When he turned away, Sakura wrinkled her nose and sniffed at the strange concoction.

Even if today was the anniversary of when Sasuke left to go with Orochimaru…drinking this _thing_ was a tad overdoing it.

Well, she already paid for it so….

Sakura held her breath and downed all the contents in the cup in a few gulps.

The male had really taken it serious when she said to give her the strongest beverage they had. She was starting to feel woozy, and after only one cup, she could feel her words slurring.

Actually, the taste wasn't that bad.

"Anuzzer cupp of dis…stuffff preaaze," Sakura found herself saying.

(Scene Change)

Gaara smirked as he watched Kankuro's movements become more sluggish with every sip he took.

He himself wasn't feeling absolutely brilliant either, but that money was _his,_ and once he set his mind on getting something, he wouldn't be letting to of it any time soon.

Before he could force down another sip, Kankuro toppled out of his seat to land on the ground, unconscious.

'Heehee, I win,' Gaara thought mentally (thank goodness).

Okay, so now the drinks were really starting to get to him. He doubted he could even make it to his actual house, which was almost all the way across Suna. His sand was probably not of any use right now either.

Gaara slouched over the table, wondering where to go, and what to do with Kankuro.

Kankuro didn't really matter, since it was his fault that he was in that state anyways, since this whole ordeal was his idea.

Jade eyes started out the window.

How convenient, there's an inn across the street.

Gaara stumbled off of his stool and headed out the door.

(Scene Change)

After what seemed like a million drinks later, Sakura was in the room she'd rented at the inn across the street from the bar. Deciding that she wasn't sleepy enough (perhaps the drink had some type of caffeine or something…?), she got up and started to walk to the door, and was about to open it, but then it opened for her.

Technically not for her, since there was someone standing on the other side with a key, looking in just about the same state as she was.

Perhaps it was just because of her alcohol-induced mind, but she grabbed the person's wrist, pulled him inside, and locked the door behind the figure.

Without thinking about who the person was, she pressed her lips against his.

Or more precisely, she hoped that the person she had just given her first kiss to was a male.

(Scene Change)

The drunk Kazekage wandered through the hallways of the inn, and stopped at room number 173, and after conforming that that was indeed what the plastic plate's numerals were (which actually took him a lot of effort, since the numbers resembled squiggles), he pushed the key into the lock (this also needed lots of concentration), and opened the door, only to come face-to-face with a female.

Correction. A pretty female.

A correction of the correction, a pretty female that looked familiar.

Gaara's drunken mind agreed happily on that, and was just beaming at himself for completing a thought when a small hand dragged him into the room.

Feeling the door shut behind him, half of his mind panicked (the half that was slightly more sensible then the other), while the other half was grinning like a maniac.

All thoughts shut off in his mind when he felt someone's mouth against his own.

(Scene Change)

Sakura growled slightly when she woke up.

She honestly doubted that she'd ever had a migraine this bad in her whole entire life….

Pushing herself off of the bed, she moved to the bathroom to get her set of herbs that were specially meant for reasons like what she needed direly right now.

After crushing the plants with her fist and putting them into a cup of water, she took a sip and felt the headache almost immediately ebb away.

The kunoichi walked calmly back into the bedroom section of the room while humming a tune randomly picked out of her head.

Sakura set the cup onto the table, and was about to pull off her shirt to change until a voice interrupted her.

"I'd rather you _not_ do that in my presence."

If she was still holding onto the cup, she was sure she would've dropped it.

"…Gaara?"

"Hn."

"What're you doing here?"

An awkward silence filled the air, and the red haired Kazekage didn't even bother to break it.

"Gaara?"

Said male finally managed to calm down his headache for a bit, "I believe we…" there was a long pause, "kissed."

"You're kidding?"

Gaara growled. "Do you think I kid, especially when I feel like if there's someone drilling a hole through my head?"

Sakura grabbed her mug from the table, and handed it to Gaara, who raised an invisible eyebrow at it.

"It soothes your headache."

The kazekage finally took a sip, and after waiting for a round five seconds, downed the rest of the liquid.

"Gaara…"

Wow, she was repeating his name several times within one minute….

His eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry about um…what happened…I'm sure you regret it…and I think that it's my fau-"

"I don't."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. "You don't what?"

"I don't regret it."

The kunoichi's eyes sparkled. "Good to know that we're friendly enough to not mind _kissing_ each other."

Gaara looked at the pink-haired female looking at him.

She didn't seem to object…so….

"If you like someone, usually you don't mind kissing them."

Sakura grinned. "Of course! And I don't mind either. I mean, who wouldn't want a cute panda-chan by her side?"

The Kazekage growled slightly. "Don't call me that."

"Panda-chan! Panda-chan!"

"I said, _don't call me that_!!"

"If you don't let me call you that, then I won't be your girlfriend!"

"…Fine."

"YAY! PANDA-CHAN!"

"I'll refrain from tearing your head off."

"Of course you can't rip my head off, cause then I'd be dead, and you'd miss me."

"Meh."

And so began the relationship between Sakura and her dear _panda-chan_.

(Story…End)

Hope you enjoyed! I have to get to sleep now, so it's kinda rushed near the end. T.T

Might fix this up and repost if I get the time to.

SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!!

And…the dreaded….

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Live with it, I like reviews. Then again, who doesn't?


End file.
